transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/The Flash (2014)/422
music ♪ ♪ - Agent Diggle. Good to see you, sir. We have the specimen ready-- - The specimen? That's a man in there that we are supposed to protect. - Of course, sir. Our most powerful meta-dampeners are set on the building, I assure you. - Elvis Banana. - Hendrix Spaghetti. Eye scan? - DNA sample, sir. Central City branch had some trouble with a transmogrifier this time last year. You're good to go, sir. - Good. Now drop the dampener. Got caught in a blast. Slugger's microchipped now, Dampener scrambles the frequency. - Technical, this is Castlellan. Lower the drawbridge. - Thank you, gentlemen. pop music plays ♪ ♪ Modern music. So lacking in the harmonic resources necessary for expressiveness. by George Handel play For profundity. choking Timpani in Handel's orchestra weighed 140 pounds, the exact gravitational force that I am now exerting on your lungs. - ♪ Hallelujah, hallelujah ♪ Music Appreciation 101. This evening's recital will be conducted by your... beloved professor. chorus: ♪ Hallelujah ♪ sounds - Who goes there? Oh! - My wife... cared very little for violence. - Stay where you are! - Me... - screams - Not so much. - indistinct command - What's going on? - Oh-- whizzing - Go! singing ♪ ♪ - screams surges beeping - Get out of my mind! - Move, move, move! continues singing shouting - Ahh! groaning cracks ♪ ♪ gunshots - in foreign language continues grunting, yelling ♪ ♪ - ♪ Hallelujah, Hallelujah ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Hallelujah, hallelujah ♪ ♪ And he shall reign forever ♪ ♪ And ever ♪ thudding Chorus" stops resumes singing - Hey! Oh! crack blaring - Come on, come on! ♪ ♪ thrumming chorus: ♪ Forever and ever ♪ ♪ Hallelujah ♪ - under breath - ♪ Hallelujah, hallelujah ♪ blaring - screams - And God said, "Let there be light." chords music - Okay we've got eyes on Cape Canaveral, Space X, and the Xichang Space Center. - And Blackhawk Island. That's every launch pad south of the 39th parallel. - Good man. - Okay, are we sure that DeVoe is gonna launch the machine from an airfield? - If he's shooting five satellites into synchronous orbit, that's the latitude he needs. And whether or not he's still moping around about his wife ditching him, he's gonna resurface. And he's gonna do it soon. When he does, I whoosh. You whoosh. She bangs. - If I can get there in time. I mean, I'm still not fast enough to make it to DeVoe's pocket dimension. - That's why we split up. Yeah. Each one of us stakes out a different launch pad. - You're serious? I mean you've seen DeVoe in action. - Yeah, the guy's a one man Legion of Doom. So send the Super Friends. - Okay, but we're not at full super strength right now. I mean Joe's got the baby on the way and Caitlin's looking for Killer Frost. Harry's... - grunts This chair came out of nowhere. So hey, Allen. West-Allen. Ramon. - Cisco. - Cisco Ramon. Guys. Check this out. Okay? Somebody has been blogging about the Thinker. About DeVoe and the bus metas, all of it, okay. And if we find this blogger, we can stop the Thinker. - Hey, buddy. - Hey, buddy. - That's--that's my blog. - Look at the byline. It's not written by Iris West-Allen, okay? It's written by Anonymous Central City Citizen. explosion Mic drop. - Hold on to that mic. - It's imaginary. - I asked you to proofread this for me, remember? - You asked me to proofread this when? This morning. That's when. When you said, "Harry... will you proofread, will you proofread..." - Yeah. - Let's start by finding him a room with less chairs. - Okay. Good. Is that powder on the floor? - Ay-ay-ay. - You have 400,000 new views. That's amazing. - chuckles I know, right? I mean, people have been writing in from all over sharing their theories and reporting DeVoe sightings. - And Marlize sightings? - Yeah. I've been trying to track her down for days. I know Harry thinks that they split up, but she's still just as dangerous as DeVoe. - Right, so wh--why would we send citizens after her? I'm all for telling people the truth, but-- - Yeah, I mean after I convinced you. - Yeah, I just--I don't know. I don't know if it's the best idea to send people out there to do our jobs for us. - No, we're inspiring them, Barry. I mean, we could be the ones to show them how to do the right thing. phone buzzes Oh. I just got a new lead. - Hmm. - Fallout... - So you think your psychosis made a friend of yours disappear? - Yeah, I mean, she's a really good friend of mine. Almost like a part of me. - So your friend, is... she with us here right now? - Oh, no, I'm not schizophrenic, um... she's more like another personality. - Dissociative identity disorder. That is usually caused by trauma, and from your history you've had quite a bit. - Yeah, I did see my fiancé die. Twice. And then my next boyfriend turned evil. - I actually meant childhood trauma. Tell me about your father. - My dad? He was the best. Loving, supportive, always pushed me to get smarter. - And how did you feel when he passed? - I--He had ALS, he... was always hiding his symptoms from us. He never wanted us to see him suffer. - Sometimes when we're young we repress things that scare us. - Oh, I'm not repressing anything from my childhood. My missing friend just appeared a couple years ago. buzzes It's my adult life that's got me like this. I'm so sorry. I have to go. Do you charge by the hour? - For you and your friends, the quarter-hour. - I got a tip about Fallout, but it's been scrambled by Kilgore's code. - Hmm, not anymore. Consider it unscrambled. - Devoe. Where's A.R.G.U.S. keeping Borman? Do we know? - I-I can't ping Lyla, but I can try Dig. - I'll just go get him. - Uh... - Trash can. - Ooh, how about the recycling? - Nope. - I got it, I got it. - Really? - Seemed like a good idea at the time. - Sorry, man. - vomits - I'm sorry. - Mm-hmm. - groans - Can we just-- I'm sorry. - I hate you. What is this about? - Neil Borman, the man we left with you, with A.R.G.U.S. Where you keeping him? - Barry, that's classified information. I'm not the director of A.R.G.U.S. I-- - Dig, we don't have time. Please. - He's at a place called the Castle. It's a thousand miles away from anything. - Please. Can you check it? music beeping - Okay, looks like everything's fine in A.R.G.U.S. except for me. Um... Says I checked in six hours ago. - DeVoe can shapeshift. With Melting Point's powers, he can trick a DNA scanner and take over the building. blaring - screaming - Hey, Diggle. Diggle, Diggle. - 10,000 rads and climbing. Borman's body's gone critical already. We can't save him. - If that chamber hits 100k, it'll start generating nuclear fusion. Like core of the sun fusion. - Infinite fuel. - He's using Borman's body as a battery. - That's the last piece of the Machine. - Wait. A battery? Borman's containment cell is 10 feet tall. - And DeVoe has the power to shrink it down. He'll charge the satellites. All he'll have to do is launch 'em. - How long do we have? - At this rate of fusion, we have... 12 hours until the Enlightenment begins. music - Okay, Dig's back in Star City. Now, I'm going after DeVoe. - Don't go storming the Castle just yet. You're looking at motion- activated electro-shock plates that A.R.G.U.S. installed in the facility. - 70,000 volts? You hit one of those, you'll be knocked out for sure. - So I'll avoid them when I go in. - Okay. Genius idea, if their placement didn't randomize every couple hours. - So DeVoe's basically charging his battery for 12 hours, completely protected by A.R.G.U.S. defenses. - And then he'll probably just jump into a pocket dimension, and he's out of there. - What if I don't avoid the plates? What if I hit 'em? All of 'em. I'm serious. I mean, if I go into Flash Time, I could use each plate's electric current as a fuel source. Then I'd be fast enough to follow DeVoe into his pocket dimension. - You would get a serious boost. - Again, another genius idea, if hitting the plates didn't cause an electrical explosion. - Yeah, but I'd be through the pocket dimension before the blast wave, ready to blow up the satellite on the other side. beeping - Satellite results came in. Okay. Oh, frell me. - What? What is it? - We got six plates and six heat signatures above them. - There are A.R.G.U.S. agents still alive in there. - He has hostages. - You can outrun an electrical explosion. They can't. - How's he keeping them suspended like that? - I think I know how. - Do you know what my favorite thing about teaching is? Having a captive audience. crackles - I haven't moved from this spot in three days. Baby, you're gonna have to carry me into the hospital. - Okay, so I got snacks. I got clothes for you. I got clothes for the baby. Damn, I forgot something. - Joe, we are not gonna need a katana at the hospital. - Okay, so you're in my head again and it's entirely possible that we get attacked by a samurai at the hospital. - You have already repacked that bag five times. You've read ten different books on birthing methods. - By the way, I love the one about Lamaze. - Yeah, but-- - Damn, where is this boy? - You have already left Wally a dozen voice mails. - He's literally on a time machine, so he has no excuse not to show up on time to meet his new baby sister. - sighs - I'm sorry. It's just nerves. - We've both done this before. Not gonna be any surprises, okay? This is gonna be... totally sick. inhales - Sick? stammers Are you feeling sick? - Nah, brah, nah. This delivery is gonna be sick. Having this baby is gonna be like one epic wave. laughs - You okay? You're scaring me. knocks - Far out! That's the 'za I ordered. 'Chovies and pineapple. Tubular. - Tubular, brah! There's your 'za! That'll totally be 8.50. - Thanks, brah. - Hey, this house is-- - Bitchin', yeah, everybody says that. - No. Hard to find. Those are some gnarly bushes outside. both: laughing - Let's crush some 'za, brah. Dude! Dude? - Where is she? - Where is--? Ahh, where is she? I don't see her. - No, Harry, I--I'm talking about tracking down Marlize. If DeVoe has popped back up then she might too. And we need to put her erin the Pipelie before she causes any trouble. - How are you tracking her? - Well, my readers have sent in hundreds of tips. Plus there's facial recognition and credit card checks-- - Facts. - Right. - Wrong. - What? - You're looking at facts when you should be focusing on feelings. You remember the Council of Harrisons? - I do. - Handsome but annoying. Well, they kind of taught me that if you wanna... if you wanna follow DeVoe's actions you gotta focus on DeVoe's motives. Which is basically DeVoe's feelings, and so feelings, if you're Marlize DeVoe-- where are you gonna feel safe? - So if I dig into her past, maybe I can figure out where she is now. Harry, that's really helpful. Thank you. - Thank you, Iris West, for saying that, I... I-I don't feel helpful that much anymore. So thanks. - Hey, um... Are you busy, Harry? - Me? - Yeah, you. Would you maybe wanna help me investigate? - Yes. - Okay, cool. - Okay, cool. - chuckles - When-- - We're gonna--Right now. - Hey. Did you guys send an alert? - We did. We think we've figured out how to stop DeVoe and save the hostages. - What--what is it? - Us. - You bring us into Flash Time with you. - Look guys, that's great, you know, you want to help, but we can't split up in A.R.G.U.S. if I'm holding onto you the whole time. - Well, survey says... you don't have to. - Have you guys been researching me? - At first we thought you were vibrating our molecules when we were in Flash Time, but that didn't explain why we were conscious. - Which gave us this brain blast. When you run, you don't just tap into the Speed Force. You generate Speed Force around you. - It's like you're creating lightning to protect you from the friction Like an aura. - So when I bring you into Flash Time I'm actually extending my Speed Force aura to you. - And what if physical touch just focuses those powers? - I could let go. Share my speed. - We'd only be able to last a few moments before we burnt out. Like 55 milliseconds of real time. - And thanks to relativity, that gives us just enough time to rescue the hostages while you chase DeVoe down the rabbit hole. - Guys, I mean... you know everything looks normal to me when I'm in Flash Time, but it took me months to learn how to operate like that. - Exactly. That's what makes you the perfect candidate for training. Train us. - I know it's a leap, Barry, but we're running out of time and I just think it might work. dramatic music ♪ ♪ Okay. Ready? One second on the clock. Go. - Oh, Flash Time, how I've missed thee. - Here we go. - Is that lightning about to hit me? - You wanted to do this. - It's working. - Thank you, Speed Force. - Okay, here we go. Just remember, when you're moving this fast it's not about running with your legs. It's about staying calm, focused, centered. Otherwise you're gonna fall on your ass at Mach 3. - Yeah, okay, sensei, I'm just opening a breach. - You good? - It's a little harder than I thought. Maybe if I shift my weight. - You know, you're burning up already. You okay? - I... I-I can't move my leg. - What? - My leg's not working. - All right, stay calm. Remember, concentrate. You're slowing down. - I can't really concentrate-- I-I gotta, gotta keep it loose. I gotta keep moving, I've got to breach, I mean-- - You gotta stay calm. - Okay, well, I gotta get the leg to move. Now both of my legs are stuck. - What? - My--my legs are stuck. stammering I'm working with two frozen drumsticks here. - Okay, just relax. - Okay. Now I'm falling. Ah... - You okay? - Yep. Yep. My leg's just asleep, but I'm gonna get this. I'm telling you. - Okay. - exhales rings - It's Joe and Cecile. Do you think I can spare a minute? - Just gotta walk it off. - Yeah, we could use a break. - Good news is you're totally healthy. - sighs - Thank God. pulsing - Oh, no, Caitlin, please don't think "relax." If you were nine months pregnant and you suddenly started craving Master Kush and surf, I don't think that you would relax. - Actually, I was thinking relaxin. The hormone? As we get closer to your due date, your body releases relaxin to loosen the ligaments to make it easier to deliver the baby. It's like you're literally stretching. - So you think this hormone is stretching her meta powers? - Yes, I think instead of just reading people's minds, she's now inhabiting them. - Great. That's great. I mean that's just one more thing for me to talk about in therapy. I mean can you believe what Dr. Finkel said this morning? - Babe, we didn't see her this morning. - Uh, I did. - She thinks that I'm repressing something. I mean, repressing something? How crazy is that? Oh, my God. This Erlenmeyer flask is covered in water spots. - Yeah, she's definitely me. Here why don't I give you this. It'll help you take some deep breaths and focus. - I'm familiar with an albuterol inhaler, thank you. music Oh, my God. Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Caitlin. - Don't worry about it. You're just going off my instincts. - How do we stop this from happening again? - I don't think we can until you give birth. So I think the best thing to do is actually keep you isolated and use this. - Come on, we can handle that. - Okay. I'm gonna get back to training. - Thank you, Caitlin. Hey, Caitlin? For what it's worth, when I was you back there for like 20 seconds, it seemed like you were trying to ignore something. Something really big. And if there's anything that I've learned from having these powers, it's that you cannot hide from anything forever. You just be careful, okay? music ♪ ♪ - Marlize Malan. Born in Cape Town. - Cape Town. Summers by the sea. Picking grapes in the vineyard. - Got a PhD in inflationary theory and engineering. - Cute little button nose always buried in her book. chuckles So nice. - Tenured as a professor of engineering at Oxford where she met Clifford DeVoe. - Where she met her husband to be. Isn't that romantic? A continent apart, yet they find each other. So romantic. I mean, it's beautiful when you think about it. It's--it's--what? - Beautiful. What is that? What are you doing? - I'm empathetic. I'm being empathetic-- Council says be empathetic. I'm empathetic. You know? I'm putting myself in Marlize's shoes. snaps I should see if she's got a pair of shoes, put myself in 'em. - No, Harry. This? This is not a love story, okay? She married a psychopath. - Psychopath now, not then. Back then he had feelings. They loved each other. He had feelings. She had feelings then he-- Lost the feelings, and that's why she got out. That's why she left. She left. West-Allen. We should turn Marlize. - Harry, no. I don't think you even know what you're saying right now. - I know what I'm saying. I know. I have--I have bad days. Dumb Harry. But I'm not dumb today. Today's a good day. We should turn Marlize. Marlize can help us. - And why would she want to do that? - To stop the psychopath. Right? Protect the man trapped inside the monster. Marlize can save everybody. Marlize is the key. - Harry, we've tried that already. With Savitar, remember? It didn't work. You can't save monsters. - Marlize isn't a monster. - sighs - And besides... the clock's ticking. It's like ten hours before the Enlightenment. What do we have to lose? - She stabbed me with a katana, Harry. Our lives are what we have to lose. We can't save anyone if we're all dead. - Right. - We're going to bring her in and we're gonna stop her so she doesn't hurt anyone ever again. - Okay. - I left some of my files at home. I'll finish my investigation there. - I'm gonna come with. - No I'm fine, Harry. You stay here, okay? - I'll come with. - Harry! - I'll just stay here. Just stay right here. music - All right, just remember to stay calm this time. - Why are you looking at me-- - I wasn't--Both of you. sighs - All right. Take two. - Yes! - Nice! - Brrrrat! - A little baby breach. - That's right, Barry. A baby breach. And in time, she'll blossom into maturity, but for now, in Flash Time, she's... my little breachling. - Okay. Cait. - Cold Gun's still not working, just like Killer Frost. - We gotta find a way to off-set the friction. - Ah, damn it. - Oh... - My leg's stuck. - All right, just stay calm. Hey, watch out! - Ah... music bell dings - Dad! My leg's stuck. screeching - Caitlin, watch out! - Caitlin! - Cait! music ♪ ♪ - What happened? - Training. You came out of Flash Time in midair. I think you got concussed. - Then again, I'm not the team doctor. - I mean, I don't feel nauseous. Just hand me some acetaminophen, and get back to training. - No, hold on. We have to talk about what happened. - What do you mean? You just lose focus, right? - Yeah. - No, it was-- I don't know. Something pulled your focus. - No, I'm fine. - If this were the real thing, you would have died. - I'm not a liability. - I know. I am. I'm putting you guys in danger doing this. I mean I-I realize you guys want to help, but I've got to stop training you. - Barry, come on. Those hostages-- - I'll find another way to save 'em. - You have to let us help you. I mean, after everything DeVoe did to us... Killer Frost. - She's right. We're running out of time. It's worth the risk. - I'm not training you guys just to get you killed. I'm sorry. rock plays ♪ ♪ on door - West-Allen! knocking West-Allen! - Of course he followed me home. West-Allen! knocking West Allen! - West-Allen! - Apartment five. Hi. - Five--Oh, you moved. - No. - This-- This is apartment four. - Four. - You're in apartment five. - Yes. - So, look, I just came to say you were right. Trying to put myself in Marlize's shoes, and I forgot I should also try to put myself in your shoes. - Thanks. It's very big of you to admit that you were wrong, Harry. - I'm not--I don't know if I was wrong-- the word you said. It's more like I'm dumb. I'm dumb now. - Harry. - Yeah? - Marlize is not gonna help us fight her husband out of love. - Love. Exactly. Look, she--look-- the Enlightenment was not born out of love. She's always been an activist. Look at that. Even before she met DeVoe, she was trying to save people. - Yes, her earlier papers were very optimistic. She thought that technology could-- could liberate humanity. - Humanity. Right. - But she's not saving anyone now. - Not according to your perspective. What about her perspective? Put yourself in her shoes. - Come in, please. - You know? Just put yourself in her shoes. Okay? - Harry. - Yeah? - Take your shoes off. - You put on my shoes, and I'll put on your shoes. We'll both trade shoes. - No. No, Harry, I don't want to try your shoes on. I want you take your shoes off. You're tracking mud all through my house. Please. - Oh. Right. Sorry. murmuring It is kind of... more of a loft. - This is my home, okay? This is the first place that I've lived in with Barry. It makes me feel loved and safe, and so we are going to keep it nice and-- clean. - What? What is it? What are you thinking about? - I think I know where Marlize is hiding. - Apartment four. - No, not apartment four. - Babe. Babe? - sighs - What are you doing? - I gotta get this bag ready. Uh... I got, I got snacks. I got water. I got a change of clothes for the baby. Forgot a change of clothes for me. laughs - You're me? both: laughing - This a whole new level of weird. Stop. Give me this... Sit down. music Okay... Better? - Who the hell are you anyway? - Okay, not better. I'm calling Caitlin. - What are you doing in my house? - Cecile, this is our house. - Cecile? Why do you keep calling me Cecile? My name's not Cecile. I'm Joe West. - Um... Okay don't! Joe! Joe. Joe, sit down. Sit down. Okay. I need you to take a deep breath. In through your nose. Out through the mouth. Close your eyes. Imagine that you're sitting in a big, beautiful sea. The waves are cresting over you, back and forth. Those waves... that's Joe. Now look up. Big, dark, beautiful sky with one shining star. That star is you, Cecile. - [ exhales] - Great. How do you feel? - Babe, trust me. There are far worse heads I could have been stuck in. I love you. - You figure it out yet? - sighs No, I-I shut down the generator. I can save the hostages, but DeVoe still gets away, and then, you know. - Actually, I meant... Have you figured out how come... you lost your damn mind? - Okay. Look, I'm sorry. I'm just-- - You're just trying to keep us safe. I know. It's starting real familiar coming out of your mouth. - You're not ready to use Flash Time. Not like that. - We will be ready if you train us. - It takes more than ten hours to learn Super Speed. Okay? You guys could do in there. - And if you don't take us, we'll die anyway. Our brains get wiped, and that's it. That's the end of our world. - No! Losing both of my best friends and it being my fault-- that's the end of my world. You may think it's worth the risk, but I couldn't live with myself. - Barry. You cannot sideline us because of what happened to him. - All right. I don't need another therapist. - Look we all lost somebody, okay. But that never gives us an excuse to shut each other out. - I said drop it, all right? - You think you're the only one who feels bad about Ralph dying? - Guys... - You know he came to see me at Iron Heights? He told me he was afraid. He warned me he wasn't ready. But I pushed him anyway. I said go back out there and do my job. My burden. - We made the bus metas. We gave Ralph his powers. You wanna talk about burdens. I started this. I shot that bazooka. I opened up the Speed Force, and I didn't do it so you can stand here and tell me you're going to save the world alone again. - I...I know that. And I know we're running out of time and-- I can't do this by myself, but-- Everybody I've tried to teach has ended up worse than when I found them. - And what about Ralph? Was he worse? You taught him that when his back was against the wall and the world was ending around him he could always make the choice. Make the choice to be a hero. We deserve that same choice. All we need is someone to show us how. - You guys really want to do this? - It's not a burden if we shoulder it together. music ♪ ♪ - We found her. - You found Marlize? - I think so. She's in England. - sighs All right. This is our last extrapolator. - You set the coordinates, it'll breach you there. We have to stop DeVoe. By the time you get back... - Hey. I love you. Go save the world. - I love you. beeping Where're we at? - Borman's almost at 100,000 rads. - All right, we got to go. come on. - Perimeter's secure. Once we're inside, we'll have less than a second. I'll activate the plates, draw their charge. - I'll lay the breachlings. - And I'll protect the A.R.G.U.S. agents from the blast using this... ice shooter. - Ice shooter. - Do I have to call it an ice shooter? - I thought Frostbite sounded good. - Guys, it solves the friction offset problem by shooting ice, therefore it's an ice shooter. You call it an ice shooter. - Relax. - It's just not that hard. - DeVoe must be shrinking Borman's chamber. - We can do this. - Catch me if you can. music ♪ ♪ - I've got the charge. - Breachling is go. - He's iced. - Five more to go. Remember, stay focused. music ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ exhales We did it. - "Once upon a time in some remote corner "of that universe, there was a star upon which clever beasts invented knowing." - You're quoting Nietzsche at me? - You destroyed a satellite. Top marks, quick boy. You can destroy a thousand more and you will still march closer to the Enlightenment. - I forget what Nietzsche said about wiping minds. I must have skipped Philosophy class-- - Did I teach you nothing this year? Has nothing pierced you thick cowl? Think of it? Or rather don't. You'll just end up hurting yourself, so let me explain. A world enlightened. Within a day, all soldiers will lay down their arms. Every nuclear weapon will be disarmed within six months. Poverty, famine, disease-- eradicated. We will clean up the streets. People will put down their idiot phones and become curious again, and I will be there to teach them. I--not you-- will save this godforsaken world. - No, you'll just control it. You want to take away free will. - A pittance for humanity to pay to know peace. - But we wouldn't know each other. Parents wouldn't remember their kids. Husbands wouldn't remember their wives. - Good. You hit upon precisely the point. Emotion is the father of all error. Chemicals in our brain that distract us, impede progress. And the most destructive and ridiculous imbalance of all is that thing you feebles call love. I learned this from experience, Mr. Allen. And soon...you will too. - What happened in there? - All that matters is that you're all safe. - But DeVoe? Where's DeVoe? - Hey. Hey, don't worry. Flash is on it. - Thank you. - What's wrong? - I need your help. Back when we were training, I had this fragment of a memory. I think it's something that I've been repressing for a long time. I don't remember much, just that I was young and I was terrified. - Caitlin, are you sure you want me to vibe you there? I mean, maybe your brain kept this memory under lock and key for a reason. - I need to know what it was. I can handle it. - Then focus on it and hang on. - Caity! Oh, no! Caity! Caity, are you okay? Stay still! We're gonna get you help! - That's me. Right there. - Caity--honey, don't! - screams - panting whispers Killer Frost. She was part of you even then. - The particle accelerator hadn't exploded. How is that possible? - Empty. - But this is their first place together. She would come here. I can feel it. The pot's still warm. That means... - We can have tea. - No! Marlize! - Iris, she's not here. - Come out. - Iris. - It's rude to breach into a person's home uninvited. And dangerous when that person is holding a grudge and a katana. Why are you here? - I got this. We're here, Marlize... we're here because you... because... Wait, uh, you... You have--You--you've... I can't. I can't. - He can't verbalize it. Not anymore. Just like we hypothesized but never observed before. You're experiencing the penultimate stages of the Enlightenment. You mind is being rebooted. Soon you will be without memories, without relationships. Just a blank slate so that Clifford may re-educate you. Soon we'll all be just like you. - Marlize, we have to stop him. Your husband has gone too far, and I think you know it, or you'd be with him right now. - Yes, I left my husband. But that doesn't change the fact that he's right. If anything, his betrayal proves his very point. Man corrupts even the best of ideas. - Pessimism... isn't smarter than optimism. In this life the bravest thing you can be is optimistic. - Familiar words. - You said them when you were at Oxford. Two weeks before you met Clifford DeVoe. - I gave a speech on technology and the elimination of world hunger. I truly believed it could be done. - He tried to change you, Marlize. But I think deep down, you are still an optimist. You still believe in humanity. And I believe in you. You asked me what I was willing to do for my husband. And now I'm gonna ask you. What are you willing to do for the world? music - Barry shot down one of his satellites. - He did-- - DeVoe didn't seem to care. - I'll try and see if I can track it. blaring I don't like that sound. - This says a Star Lab satellite's been activated. - It's DeVoe. - He's using our satellite to replace the one you destroyed. - Well, can you stop him? whining - He's here. - Hello, professor DeVoe. - No, no, no. DeVoe! pounding DeVoe! music DeVoe! - Initiating Enlightenment protocol. - Let there be light. ♪ ♪ - He did it. - The Enlightenment. - What are we gonna do? - I don't know. - God saw...it was good. sinister music ♪ ♪